


Saturday Morning Q&A

by wraith816



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to spend the rest of his life with Jared; that's pretty much a given.  Letting Jared know this is the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much unrepentant schmoop. Thanks to sgflutegirl for looking this over.

The thing about Jensen – well, one of the _many_ things about Jensen – is that he's not the kind of guy who goes for grand romantic gestures. Sure, he remembers birthdays and anniversaries, and he's usually good for a nice meal and a thoughtful gift on those occasions, but he's never been the person who will sweep a girl off her feet. That brand of conventional romance just isn't him. And even if Jensen were so inclined, his current partner...significant other... _whatever_ is: a) not a woman and b) way too gigantic to be swept anywhere. Yes, Jensen is completely gone over Jared, but the idea of giving him a dozen roses or serenading him with some cheesy love song seems more than a little bit absurd.

Jared, of course, has a very different view on the subject. For their first official date, sometime after the drunken handjobs that clued them in to the 'more than friends' thing, he planned an honest-to-god _picnic_ , complete with a red-checked table cloth to sit on. Granted, they had the picnic on the living room floor because it was the middle of February, and Harley tried to stick his head in the food basket more than once, but still, definitely more romantic than anything Jensen would've come up with. Then there was their one year anniversary, when Jared whisked him off for a weekend trip that may have involved copious time in a hot tub surrounded by scented candles. And that's not even getting into Jared's extremely elaborate Valentine's Day traditions.

Jensen would complain about all this, but it's practically unavoidable, part and parcel of who Jared is, and Jensen wouldn't ever change that. It's been years and Jensen's gotten used to it, and it's almost sort of strangely nice – in moderation, of course – though Jensen will never _ever_ admit that out loud. Anyway, Jared doesn't push it, doesn't expect Jensen to reciprocate, and it works for them. _They_ work.

 

Another thing about Jensen: he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jared. That's pretty much a given.

Jensen's known this for a while, since the time when their relationship was more close friends than mushy feelings and making out. Back during Supernatural, when he thought about what he wanted for the future, there was always Jared, partner in crime and confidant, a constant at his side. None of that changed with the addition of a not so platonic element to things. Somewhere along the line, Jensen's visions of them growing old (and teasing each other over shuffleboard or another equally clichéd senior citizen hobby) evolved to include rings and vows, because Jensen may not normally do romantic gestures but that doesn't mean the feeling isn't there. So even as he dodged rumors, telling reporters things like _it's not in the cards for me right now_ , he was really thinking _Jared_ and _someday_.

It's also a given that Jensen will do just about anything if there's even the slightest chance it might make Jared happy. And that's why Jensen starts making plans.

 

It's almost Jared's birthday.

Miraculously, they both have a few weeks off at the same time; Jared's finished the promotion work for his latest movie and Jensen's not needed on his new series until mid-August. It's the perfect opportunity for both a vacation and the surprise Jensen's got in mind. He rented a small house down in Florida, right on a stretch of beach that promises to be pretty spectacular. He hasn't let Jared in on it yet, probably won't tell him they're even going anywhere until the night before they leave, but he knows it's the kind of place Jared will love. He thinks about doing it that morning, sometime between the inevitable lazy birthday sex and whenever they drag themselves out of bed, because getting down on one knee seems like it'd be a bit much.

Jensen bought rings last month, plain and shining platinum, ready for engraving if Jared wants it. He stashed them in the deepest drawer of his desk under a pile of scripts he'd already auditioned for.

 

When Jensen wakes, Jared's dead to the world with his face still half buried in the pillows. Though unusual, it's completely understandable considering what ass-tastic hour of the morning it was when he collapsed into bed, finally home from his last round of interviews. ("Are you seeing anyone right now?" "I don't have a girlfriend." It's not a lie.)

He watches Jared for a moment, considers waking him with a kiss or a promising touch, but Jared looks too comfortable to disturb. Instead, Jensen extricates himself from the covers, throws on some clothes and makes his way downstairs to cover Jared's normal morning routine. The dogs are pacing the kitchen when he gets there, so Jensen doles out their breakfast quickly before letting them out into the yard. Jensen's just finishing his coffee when they come back inside. They head straight for the front of the house, and he watches as they plop themselves at the door, looking pointedly at the peg where their leashes hang. They turn their pleading puppy faces on him, and Sadie even lets out this sad little whimper. It might be the most pathetic thing Jensen's ever seen.

"Okay, okay! I'll take you for a run," he says, setting down his mug.

Five minutes later, they're taking a steady pace down the street, though Jensen's mind is elsewhere. He tests out the words in his head, like he has every minute he's had alone over the past month, trying out the all the ways he could say it. _I love you_ , he thinks. _Marry me?_

 

Jared's already up when Jensen gets back, hair still sleep-rumpled as he sits at the kitchen table and stares intently at his half-full coffee cup. "Morning," Jensen says as he lets the dogs loose. "I see you finally got your ass out of bed."

"You love having my ass in bed."

"Okay, yeah. I can't argue with that." Jensen fixes himself some more coffee and seats himself in one of the empty chairs. It takes him a minute to really look at Jared, to notice the stress around his eyes, the way he fidgets in his seat; he seems almost nervous. "Hey, you all right?" Jensen asks.

Jared looks at him, all nerves and hope and something _deep_ that Jensen can't describe. "I've been thinking."

"Don't strain yourself." It's easy to tease, to hope to break some of the tension in Jared's expression, though all Jensen gets for his joke is a weak smile that makes him worry even more.

Jared takes a breath and says, "I think we should get married."

There's a long moment of silence as Jared waits for an answer that Jensen's too shocked to give. It's a sunny Saturday morning and they're sitting in the kitchen like it's any normal day. The dogs are winding their way around the room in hopes of some affection, Jensen's kind of gross and sweaty from his run, and Jared looks like he could use another few hours of sleep. This is nothing like Jensen's detailed arrangements; it's simple like nothing he thought Jared would ever do. And somehow it's so amazingly perfect that he doesn't know what to say.

So in one of his stupidest moves ever, Jensen bursts out laughing.

Jared flinches, so slight Jensen almost misses it, but then his expression falls, that hope quickly receding, and Jensen scrambles to apologize. "Oh shit, no; don't think...I'm not laughing at you." Jared doesn't look impressed. Jensen keeps going, tries to explain, "I have rings. For us, I mean. I was waiting for your birthday, had this whole thing set up. Just looks like you beat me to it. It's funny."

" _You_ were going to _propose_ to me on my _birthday_?"

Jensen looks down, rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Um, yeah."

"My _birthday_. Really? Isn't that a little...sappy for you?"

"Hey, you're the one who gets into all that stuff. Figured you'd eat it up."

"Asshole. See if I do anything nice for you again." He smacks Jensen hard on the arm, but he's smiling brightly now, all signs of his earlier nervousness completely gone. He laughs and pulls a little black velvet-covered box out from somewhere, sets it on the table and slides it over like an offer. Jensen doesn't have to open it to know it holds two rings that probably aren't that different from the ones he has hidden away. Jared's eyes meet his, steady and sure now as he asks, "So can I take that as a yes?"

"Definitely," Jensen says with a smile to match Jared's, and then he's surging forward to pull Jared into a hard kiss. It's an uncoordinated meeting of mouths, all sloppy and at some weird angle as they both try to keep grinning through it, but he doesn't care. He just wants his hands and mouth on Jared now more than ever.

Soon, things will get closer to R-rated territory and Jared will make a crack about traumatizing the dogs. He'll take Jensen's hand and suggest they move their celebration to the bedroom, probably for the rest of the day. And eventually, when they're sated and near sleep, Jared will wonder how Jensen was going to ask, and Jensen will tell him every gooey little detail he had planned. They'll talk about how to let their families know, about what kinds of decisions they'll need to make. But that's for later.

Right now, the most important thing about Jensen is that he's kind of ridiculously, stupidly in love with Jared.


End file.
